The trio meets life as an animagus
by babybluefairy
Summary: The trio want to become animagus. Which animals? Read and find out. The trouble Malfoy gets himself into when the bad trio (Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle) go undercover and tries to stifle giggle try to become animagus’s too? Read the story. In other word
1. Harrty gets an idea!

The trio meets life as an animagus 

**Summary: **The trio want to become animagus. Which animals? Read and find out. The trouble Malfoy gets himself into when the bad trio (Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle) go undercover and tries to stifle giggle try to become animagus's too? Read the story. In other words, read the story. And review. R&R. Please.

**Disclamer: **I do not own any of this, as JK Rowling does. Wouldn't it be good if we could share?

Chapter One – Harry Gets An Idea! 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were handing in their Potions essay when Harry suddenly stopped and stared out in the distanced and then whispered,"You know how my dad,Peter, Sirius and Remus were all animagus?"

"Yeah." Replied Ron, because Hermione had her head burrowed in her essay, checking that everything was perfect.

"Well, I've been thinking about it, and I think that we should become animagus too."

Hermione looked up from her essay. "What?!"

"Well it would be pretty cool, don't you think? I mean if we needed to go somewhere without being seen or something."

Ron, who was open-mouthed, closed his mouth and said "But we've already solved that problem. We've always got your dad's old cloak."

Hermione was still looking at Harry in disbelief.

Harry finaly said "No I mean if we were a bird, we could fly to places that were to far to walk."

Hermione still looking at Harry in disbelief said "Do you have any idea how much trouble we would get in, putting down her essay. Anyway it would take two whole years to be one.

Harry headed for the door with Ron tagging along and headed for the Griffindor Common room.

Hermione thinking she had no choice decided to followed them.

Finally, when they were all safe and sound inside the Griffindor Common Room next to the fire, because it was rather a cold day Harry said "come on you guys it will be fun."

Ron replied "I dunno Harry. I'll have to think about it. I'm alright with it exept that the fact if my Mum suddenly knew about it" he said with a shudder and continued.. I could be grounded for a Year!!"

Hermione answered, "But even if we did decide to all become animagus, we would have to do several potions and spells, and plus if anyone found out we would be expelled."

Harry said in agreement "Yeah, but my Father and his friends didn't get expelled. Did They?! "

"No – but they were very discreet about it."

"Then we can be discreet!" resolved Harry.

"I dunno Harry…" said Ron.

"Oh come on, you guys! We can be animagus. It'll be heaps of fun!"

"Two whole years of potions and spells? I could, but I won't. It's too dangerous." Said Hermione

"I'm with Hermione." Said Ron, who feared his mum more than Harry's idea.

"But please?"

"Ok." Said Ron.

"Well that's a quick decision" said Hermione.

"But only if my mum doesn't find out." Said Ron.

"Good Ron. Hermione – this will be a great test. We can't do it without you – you're the best witch we ever met." Pleaded Harry.

"He's right about that." Agreed Ron.

"But – oh… Alright." Hermione submitted herself. "But if anyone finds out, it's all your fault and I have nothing to do with it. Agreed?"

Two people decided to go along with her proposition. "Agreed." Came the answer.

A/N: Review, please! Give me ideas! I will not continue if I do not get at least one review! I know that it's my first story's first chapter but…

**Please?**

**Review?**


	2. Which animal will it be?

The trio meets life as an animagus 

**Summary: **The trio want to become animagus. Which animals? Read and find out. The trouble Malfoy gets himself into when the bad trio (Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle) go undercover and tries to stifle giggle try to become animagus's too? Read the story. In other words, read the story. And review. R&R. Please.

**Disclamer: **I do not own any of this, as JK Rowling does. Wouldn't it be good if we could share?

Chapter Two – Which Animal Will It be? 

The trio were all down in the Library looking up different animals. Ron decided that he wanted to be some sort of bird. Hermione said that she wanted to be anything but a rat. Harry said that he wanted to be like his Godfather, Sirius.

Hermione, who was the best at looking up things found a book on how to become an animagus. She then read a paragraph aloud:

To be an animagus, just find these things and then drink it:

-a hair of the animal you submit

-a feather of an eagle

-an eyeball of a fish

-a scale of a dragon

-a cows' tongue

-2 gallons of pumpkin juice

-and hair from your own body

When Hermione finished she looked up to find Harry and Ron's mouth open.

Ron replied "Bloody Hell! What in the world of all witchcraft is a cow, a fish, and an eagle?!"

Hermione answered "All of those are muggle animals. Fishes live under water, an eagle is a large bird and a cow is a mammal that is warm-blooded. It also provides milk. Ron you should really pay more attention in Muggle Studies!"

Harry said "Now I know why it takes two years to make it. But Trust me, it will be fun. I'm going to be a dog just like my Godfather. What are you two going to be?"

Ron said, "I wanna be a bird…."

But just then Malfoy strode in with Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind.

"Weasly, I heared that you want to be a bird, he said with a smirk on his face. Is that true?" Crabbe and Goyle were giggling away as if someone had put a permenent gigglling spell on them.

Ron tried to keep hold of his anger but couldn't hold it in any longer. "It's none of your business Malfoy! "Ron Blurted out red in the face

Malfoy said in reply "You just watch your step Weasly." And walked off.

Hermione who had kept quiet throughout the entire conversation whispered, "That was a close one, and Ron keep it down!"

Ron whispered, "Well it wasn't my fault that Malfoy just strode in!"

"Will you too just stop!" Harry said.

"That certainly was a close one. Harry whispered, It's getting s bit late. I'm going to bed, we've got double Charms tomorrow and if we don't learn that rising spell he won't be happy."

Hermione who had already learnt the rising spell said" I'm just going to stay in the Library for a few more minutes."

Ron replied "If you find any good birds tell me at breakfast in The great Hall. I'm heading off with Harry."

As soon as Harry and Ron had gone Hermione looked up all the facts about cats. She had decided that if she definitely wasn't going to a rat. She would be something that was against rats. A cat.

She found out that cats are quit interesting and can be a perfect animagus. Hermione was also influenced by Professor McGonagal.

She finally chose to go to bed, she walked out of the old Library and as she was walking to the Griffindor Dormitory she saw sleeping Witches and Wizards snoring from their tiring day.

Harry was the first to awake. First he put his glasses on to find Ron, Neville Longbottom and Thomas Dean all sleeping. Ron was of course snoring away quite happily.

Harry changed out of his pyjamas and went downstairs and made himself comfortable in one of the large soft cushioned Griffindor Common Room chairs. Harry imagined himself as an animagus for a while. He thought that him as a dog would suit him quite well.

Harry looked up to find more people coming downstairs. He then spotted Hermione and then Ron.

"You're up early", said Hermione.

Ron stretched his arms and yawned and then said to Hermione "Did you find anything about birds?"

Hermione answered "No. But I have chosen what animal I'm going to be .I'm going to be a cat." Hermione said with a little bit of pride.

"A Cat?!" Ron yelled, much more awake.

Harry said" Be quiet Ron! And then said to Hermione. That's nice Hermione."

Ron then said" I'm hungry. I'm gonna go to the Great Hall, he then paused and looked at Harry and said" Coming Harry?

Harry nodded and followed Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's statement and then followed.

Ron said to Harry and Hermione "I've decided which bird I'm gonna be…."

But before he could finish Malfoy interrupted with one of his most annoying voices, "I'm terribly sorry but I just couldn't hep overhearing that you, Weasly have chosen what bird you wanted to be?! Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

Ron red very embarrassed as well as angry gave Malfoy a frustrated look but before he could say anything Professor McGonagal said "Is there anything wrong Malfoy?"

Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle following close behind walked towards the Slytherin table without a word.

After breakfast the trio headed towards Professor Flitwick's classroom and sat together. When everyone arrived Professor Flitwick said, while standing on seven books," Welcome! I believe that everyone of you have learnt the Rising spell. Everyone now on the count of three one….two…Three! Fiesrisoleveova."

People got lifted up into the air.

Profesor Flitwick then said" Now to make the person opposite you land safely you say liesflies lan and land. On the count of three one…two….three!" There was a chorus heard liesflies lan and land!

The lesson was soon over, and the trio headed towards the Griffindor Common Room.

If you want to find out what happens next all you have to do is Review. And that's my lucky word for today……REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Malfoy takes Hermione

The trio meets life as an animagus 

**Summary: **The trio want to become animagus. Which animals? Read and find out. The trouble Malfoy gets himself into when the bad trio (Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle) go undercover and tries to stifle giggle try to become animagus's too? Read the story. In other words, read the story. And review. R&R. Please.

**Disclamer: **I do not own any of this, as JK Rowling does. Wouldn't it be good if we could share?

Chapter Three – Malfoy Takes Hermione 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all in the Griffindor Common Room sitting in the large comfy chairs next to the warm fire.

Hermione then broke the silence and said, "Well, now that we know all the ingredients to how to be an animagus lets get started."

Ron then said" You know how I was about to tell you what type of bird I was gonna be? Well now that Malfoy can't interrupt, I'll tell you, and mind you don't laugh!"

"I'm going to be a…" There was a knock on the door.

Harry said "It must be Neville. He always forgets the password."

Hermione looked at the door and then at Ron. She said, "It might not be Neville, because weren't we with him when we came in?"

Ron answered "Oh yeah… Well what are you two waiting for. Lets open it."

Harry nodded and headed towards the door and slowly opened it.

There standing outside the Griffindor Common Room was Malfoy, suprisingly on his own.

He then said" About time you opened the door Potter."

"What do want Malfoy", Hermione said in a tone that she only used when she was really angry.

Malfoy replied, "If you said that and my father were here he would probably kill you, you filthy little mudblood!"

Hermione was hurt by his words, but didn't let it get to her personally.

Malfoy continued, "What I was about to say before the filthy little mudblood…."

Harry blurted out "Don't you dare call that again!" and with that he drew his wand out from his robes and pointed it at Malfoy's chest.

Malfoy a bit shocked backed away but then imitated a little girl's voice and said, "Oh, I'm so scared!"

He then said, "I know what you're up to Potter," and strode off.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry closed the door gently and sat back in the chair he sat in last time.

Ron and Hermione did the same.

Ron then said, "What was that all about, and how can he possibly know about us being animagus?"

Hermione said, "I don't know."

The trio were all very confused as well as tired.

Ron finally said, "I hope NO ONE interrupts me for the last time! I'm going to be… Ron paused to see if anyone was going to dare interrupt him, but seeing the Griffindor Common Room was silent he continued, I'm going to be a sparrow."

Harry said, "A what?!"

"A sparrow, Harry, is a small grey and brown bird… We learnt about them in Muggle Studies! Don't you remember?!" Hermione said and rolled her eyes in disgust that Harry didn't pay any attention in Muggle Studies.

Harry said "A sparrow, sounds pretty good."

Hermione replied, "Well now that we all have chosen our animals I'm going to supper. I'm quite hungry to tell you the truth… She paused and then said, isn't funny that all of our animals connect somehow. I mean Dogs chase Cats and Cats chase Bird", she said looking at Ron.

Ron replied "You better not chase me!"

Hermione said "Why would I?! Don't be ridiculous Ronald!"

Ron was just about to explain when Harry yelled "Shut up! I'm tired of you two carrying on like a group of two year olds!"

Hermione and Ron kept silence all through supper; although Harry tried to make them be friends again they wouldn't even speak to him.

When everyone was back in their common Rooms Harry said," I didn't mean to hurt you two, it just annoys me a lot whenever you two start quarrelling, I'm terribly sorry if I hurt your feelings…but can you please make-up?"

Hermione had a tear rolling down her face and with that she went into her dormitory.

Ron said, "She has really got her issues."

Harry said nothing and then went to his dormitory with Ron following.

When Harry was in his bed nice and snug he said to Ron, "If you keep on being mean to Hermione we won't be able to be animagus. You know that she is the smartest witch in our year!"

Ron replied "But she's the one who's being mean, Harry looked at Ron with large pleading green eyes, Ron then said Oh fine, but if she doesn't listen to my apology it's her own fault!"

The next morning Hermione woke up and ran downstairs, it was her birthday!

Harry soon came down with Ron and asked, "Why are you up so early?"

Hermione said, " You silly… It's my birthday!"

"Oh yeah, Happy Birthday." Harry said.

Ron said, "Happy birthday Hermione!"

Hermione said, "So now you're being all nice are you? Well I do not except your happy birthday and I'm not going to help you two be animagus!"

Hermione went out of the common Room and went to breakfast. Harry and Ron soon followed but when they went to the Griffindor table in the Great Hall they couldn't find Hermione at the table.

Harry suddenly opened his mouth so wide that Ron got very panicky.

Ron said to Harry, "What's the matter Harry?!"

Harry then closed his mouth and said, "Look over there Ron… He paused and gulped and then continued, I've found Hermione. She's at the Slytherin table Laughing and talking to Malfoy!!!!!"

Ron turned around to find Hermione doing exactly what Harry had said.

Ron said, "You don't think, he paused and looked at Harry and then continued You don't think they're best friends?! I mean, look at them!"

Harry suddenly started running to the Griffindor Common Room. Ron a bit shocked at the happenings around him followed Harry.

Harry was breathing heavily sitting in one of the chairs, and this time not next to the fire.

Harry then blurted out, "I know why Hermione is with Malfoy. It's because Malfoy has put a spell on Hermione for her to be under his control! Didn't you see Hermione's eyes? They were not blinking, at all!!"

Ron then said, "That's why Malfoy came last night! While he was next to our Common Room he probably overheard us speaking and talking about becoming animagus and figured that if he could get Hermione under his control he could just make Hermione get all the ingredients and then actually become animagus before us!"

"I knew she was acting kinda weird last night." Harry said

Ron then replied, "Yeah… And that's why she was all nice to you in the morning!"

Harry answered, "And you know how Malfoy said that he knew what we were up to? Well Hermione could have easily told Malfoy."

Ron then replied, "Yeah… And that's why, Ron paused and then said, Oh no if Malfoy becomes animagus he'll probably be something that can kill, like a SNAKE!! Then he will be attacking all the muggle - borns in the school!"

Harry and Ron both said in unison, "What are we going to do!"

Read and Review PPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thankyou for reading my story, if you have any questions just ask them in your review.


End file.
